The Vampire Queen
by Lunakitty
Summary: The vampire queen is looking for her mate…and he has no clue what’s going to happen to him (Darien).
1. Chapter One

The Vampire Queen  
  
By: LunaKitty Rated: R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters...never will...don't sue. Summary: The vampire queen is looking for her mate...and he has no clue what's going to happen to him (Darien).  
  
(Darien's p.o.v.)  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
I turn onto my side to turn off the annoying alarm clock. 7:00-time to go to work. I get up and go to the shower.I put it on steaming hot. I wash myself, brush my teeth, and shave. I get dressed..in my usual all black ensemble of tight black jeans, tight tee-shirt, and black tinnie shoes.I like black.  
  
My job is to dig up graves. That's right I'm an archeologist and proud of it.I've only broken my ribs, left arm, and right leg.I'm doing great. I like my job but sometimes I wish I didn't have to have it. Have I mentioned my name yet? My name's Darien Shields. I originally come from a rich family but I wanted to go my own way. I was always like that. Going off on my own.  
  
As I pull into the site I recall what my Team and I are working on. We've found a grave where, supposedly, an ancient Queen is said to be buried.I don't think we'll find her here though. Her name was Serena or Serenity the Egyptian queen from 245 B.C. That would make her well over 2,000 years old!  
  
I kind of wish I could see her, just once.but, the financers are going to close down my site. They say there is no possible way she is still preserved but I think they are just scared something bad might happen. You see, the last time we found something of this caliber is when 3 of the financers, all in wonderful health, died of heart attacks.or so they say.  
  
"Hey, Darien nice of you to finally show up.," Says my co-worker Andrew. "Yeah, yeah. Have we found anything yet," I ask. "Yeah, I think we might have. Come take a look at this.I think it's just what we were looking for." "Ok, show the way Andrew. How big is it?" I ask. "Oh, I'd say pretty big. I think it was her coffin.or someone VERY important." A huge grin spreads across my face.. "I told them something was buried out here."  
  
Author's p.o.v.  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed chapter ONE of The Vampire Queen!!! Chapter two will be out soon..I hope. Thanks for reading; this was only my sec. fic. And I hope it doesn't completely suck.  
  
LunaKitty---please review- or flame me. And/or e-mail me at wpaceone@hotmail.com 


	2. The Discovery

The Vampire Queen  
  
By: LunaKitty Rated: R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters...never will...don't sue. Summary: The vampire queen is looking for her mate...and he has no clue what's going to happen to him (Darien).  
  
Chapter Two: The Discovery  
  
"My God!" exclaimed Darien. The site was HUGE. "I think that we really do have something, Andrew." I see Andy nod his head in the yes motion. "I think she was here, at one point. But, she has not been here for over 2,000 years. Why don't you go down and take a better look?" I nodded my head and started down. Andrew goes over to talk to one of my other co-workers while I take a look.  
  
As I look around I notice a few things. The earth's richer down here than a mile up. Wait, what is that? (Now switching to Authors p.o.v.) Darien looks to his left and finds a large steel door. "What is that?" he says to himself. He walks through the door and finds a large ceremony room. All of a sudden, Darien feels a tingling sensation run through his whole body.  
  
"So, you have finally shown up.I have been waiting for you, My Love. Where have you been hiding? Come here, I wish to see you up close." Serenity, the Egyptian Queen says.  
  
Darien goes up to the queen and asks "You have been waiting for me? How long have you been waiting for? Who exactly are you? How did you-  
  
"Come now, My Love, you know who I am. As for how I got here, well, I just flew in.I have been waiting for you for over 1,000 years. We were destined to be together..Come give your love a kiss. You will soon have all the answers you have ever wanted. Come to me now."  
  
Darien walks up to the most beautiful women he has ever seen and asks, again, "Who are you?" before he leans down to kiss her luscious rosy red lips.  
  
"Darien????" someone shouts.  
  
** Oh..cliffhanger!!! How did you enjoy chapter 2? Like the cliffhanger? Well, review me.flame me.whatever. OR, e-mail me at wpaceone@hotmail.com Thanks, LunaKitty!!! 


	3. Serenity

The Vampire Queen By: ~~LunaKitty~~ Rated: R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters..blah blah blah.  
  
Summery: The Vampire Queen is looking for her mate..and he has no clue what's going to happen to him (Darien). FROM THE AUTHOR: SORRY FOR ALL SPELLING AND TIME MISTAKES!! HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Serenity  
  
"Darien????" someone shouts.  
  
Darien jerks up at the sound of Andy yelling down for him. When he looks back for Serenity he finds her gone. He looks around the tomb-like room for her one last time before calling back up to Andy, "Yeah, Andy?"  
  
"You find anything down there yet that's interesting?" Andrew shouts back.  
  
Darien looks up to see Andy leaning down into the tomb like cave and shouts back "Naw, just a bunch of rocks, a secret room, a coffin, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.who I was going to kiss before you scared her off!! I think it was The Queen. She never really did tell me her name; she just kept calling me her love and kept saying I should give her a kiss. I think I was mesmerized Drew. I was just leaning down to kiss the most beautiful luscious lips when you interrupted me."  
  
Andrew looks down into Darien's eyes and sees a glazed look come into them. "Darien! Hey, buddy, come on look at me. Yeah, there you go. So, you think she was the Queen? What exactly did she look like? No, wait let me guess. Long silvery blonde hair down to the floor, big beautiful smoky blue eyes, long never ending legs, and the most perfect body you've ever seen, right?"  
  
Darien looks at Andrew. "How did you know? That describes her perfectly."  
  
Andrew looks at Darien thoughtfully. "I saw her in my dream. You were in it too. You two were standing at an alter, about to be wed, when a terrible scream pierced the air and people went flying. Something went after your bride, and turned her into the vampire queen. I think that's why she is always calling you 'My Love' and all that junk" Andrew replied.  
  
Darien looked at Andrew. "Hey, do here something?" Darien turned round and round but could not find the source of the whisperings. When he looked back at Andrew, he was gone.  
  
"Ah....now we will be alone for a while. Darien is your name? Yes? It suits you. Although I prefer the name you had when we were getting married. Your name then was Endyminon. Oh how I loved that name. Oh well. Come here to me now Darien. I wish for you to come with me." Darien looked all around for Serenity upon hearing her voice, but could not find her.  
  
"How can I come to you if you do not show your self? I cannot see you. What exactly do you want with me anyway? You see, you say we were to get married in a past life, but I don't know you. Where are we going to go? I can't leave this site because technically I am still at work. Will you not show yourself? Ok, if you show yourself to me I promise to go with you wherever you wish to go." Darien looked around once more to see if his offer might have worked. Of course he really wasn't going to follow through with the offer. he just said that to get her to show herself.  
  
"I am over here My Love, come find me and I will take you away from this awful grave site. I wish to take you to my castle in the northern part of England. It is really beautiful there. My servants have already prepared a room for you. Its right next to mine, just down the hall a little ways.  
  
Darien walks over to Serenity and she takes hold of him. As she gives him a hug she teleports them into her castle. When Darien looks up, from the hug, he finds them in a large stone room facing a window looking out into the sky.  
  
"How did you do that?" Darien asks.  
Alright, review me.flame me.e-mail me.whatever. But, if you want another chapter put up you better at least review me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all mistakes.it is 6:50 in the morning and I got to get going to school. Next chapter should be out as soon as possible. E-mail me at wpaceone@hotmail.com if you wish to find out where I am going with this story.*  
  
~~LunaKitty~~ 


	4. Letter to readers on TVQ

The Vampire Queen  
  
By: LunaKitty  
  
Hope you have enjoyed my story so far!!! Sorry, there will be no more updates till the end of this month through the beginning of next month, April. I am currently in the middle of a move and because of my busy schedule I barley found time to actually write this.which is why it is going to be really short. I hope to have the next chapter, 4, out as soon as I am possible. I am already through the beginning, but it's not finished. Glad you got to read this far!!!! Hope you like it!!!! Please review me with any comments or flames.  
  
~~LunaKitty~~ 


End file.
